And my words will be Version Française
by holyamadeus
Summary: Version française de ma première fanfic : "And my words will be : Oh god I wasted my life..." dont les dialogues sont en anglais. N'hésitez pas à aller lire la version anglaise si vous n'avez pas de problème avec cette langue    Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ceci est ma première fic sur (enfin la deuxième si on compte la version avec les dialogues en anglais).

Effectivement, il y a deux versions de ces écrits : La première était en français avec les dialogues en anglais mais voulant répondre aux nombreux lecteurs m'ayant demandé un version entièrement française, la voici =)

Donc si vous tombez sur cette fic par hasard et que vous n'avez aucun problème avec l'anglais, je vous prie d'aller lire celle-ci qui me tient vraiment à coeur :  
><span>.nets/7746970/1/And_my_words_will_be_Oh_god_I_wasted_my_life

Merci d'avance et Bonne lecture =)

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 1 : L'assassin aux yeux verts.

La voix tremblante, la respiration forte, c'était la panique dans le coeur et l'esprit d'une jeune femme du quartier riche de Londres. Elle tremblait brusquement, violemment, par spasmes. Le déclic d'une arme à feu la fit trembler un instant alors qu'elle se redressait, résistant de fondre en larmes, elle avait déjà deux avertissements de la part de l'homme qui braquait son arme directement contre sa tempe. Elle attrapait le combiné de son téléphone.

_

221B Backerstreet.  
>Watson entrait d'un pas las dans l'appartement, soulevant quelques nuages de poussières par moments, entendant déjà madame Hudson les réprimander en passant le balais : "Je ne suis pas votre servante !". Comme il s'y attendait, Sherlock était assis sur son fauteuil, jouant dangereusement avec un couteau qu'il faisait danser entre ses doigts, l'ennui marquant son visage. Le docteur soupira longuement en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, fixant l'homme qu'il comprenait le moins mais qu'il aimait sans doute le plus.<p>

_"Salut."  
>"Oh, bonjour Watson."<em>

Dès les premières notes de sa voix, le docteur savait que quelque chose clochait, il n'était pas lui-même en fait ... pas si ennuyé que cela, surtout fatigué. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de regarder un peu autour de lui, l'air penaud.

_"Euh ... Est-ce ... Est-ce que tout va bien ?"  
>"Oui. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?"<em>

Il détestait ça. Watson détestait lorsque Sherlock lui montrait clairement un mensonge qu'il ne pourrait prouver et qu'il se ferait une joie de lui démontrer tout en le rabaissant un peu.  
><em><br>"D'accord ... D'accord ..."_

Il détestait ça. Sherlock détestait lorsque Watson refusait de se prêter à son petit jeu. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira longuement et fit comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Regardant Watson aller dans la cuisine, le fixant longuement avant de se lever vivement et retourner face à son immense miroir où il restait encore quelques morceaux de scotch des images précédentes qu'il avait arraché une fois l'affaire classée. Quelque chose le tracassait, définitivement. Et Watson voulait savoir quoi.  
><em><br>"Quelqu'un m'a appelé."_

Cette phrase éveilla en Watson encore plus de curiosité qu'il n'en avait déjà, il fixa son collègue longuement, s'approchant de lui pour se placer à ses côtés, fixant le miroir, essayant d'y trouver un indice, mais ne trouvant rien, évidemment.  
><em><br>"...Votre frère ?"  
>"Ne soit pas stupide, Watson."<br>"Oui oui, évidemment que ce n'est pas votre frère."_

Un long silence se prolongea entre eux. Watson cherchant encore un indice sans comprendre, allant jusqu'à chercher le style du miroir, l'époque, l'ancienneté. Mais sa réflexion fut coupée par les paroles de Sherlock.  
><em><br>"Pourquoi fixe-tu le miroir ainsi ? Il ne va pas se mettre à te parler, Blanche Neige."_

Après le soupire significatif de Watson, un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du détective.

_"Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Est-ce que ça vous dérangerai un minimum de me dire qui vous a appelé ?"  
>"Tu peux aussi regarder mon portable qui est juste sous ton nez."<em>

Après un nouveau soupire et un nouveau rictus, Watson attrapa le téléphone en plongeant son regard pleins de jugement dans celui de Sherlock qui gardait son léger sourire. Sur le téléphone, le dernier appel venait de lui, il n'y avait qu'un message sur la boîte de messagerie. Le soldat ne réfléchit pas deux secondes avant d'écouter la messagerie.  
><em><br>"Il a les yeux verts."_

La voix d'une femme, juste cela, puis plus rien. Watson fronça les sourcils et rendit le téléphone à son collègue, le fixant à nouveau longuement.

_"C'est tout ce qu'on a, je suppose ?"  
>"Oui."<em>

Comme toujours, ils partaient avec rien, et Sherlock n'avait strictement aucun moyen de savoir qui lui avait envoyé ce message. Watson essaya de calmer la situation et le semblant de "panique" (bien que le détective ne connaisse pas cette sensation ou même ce sentiment) qui se trouvait dans les yeux de son collègue.

_"Bon .. J'ai lu et regarder les infos ce matin, il n'y a rien qui parle d'une fille ou autre ... Au moins elle n'est pas morte."  
>"Pas ENCORE morte."<br>"Oh bon dieu, Sherlock, s'il vous plaît, soyez optimiste juste cette fois !"  
>"Comment ?"<em>

Le regard perplexe de Sherlock se plongea dans les yeux de Watson.  
><em><strong><br>**__"Comment puis-je être optimiste alors que je suis en face à une énigme que je ne peux pas résoudre ?"_

L'espace d'un instant, le docteur espérait que Sherlock s'inquiétait pour la vie de quelqu'un. Il se demandait comment il faisait encore pour espérer de telles choses de la part de cet homme dénué de tout sentiments envers les êtres humains. Sherlock attrapa son téléphone pour écouter le message une nouvelle fois. La voix de la femme était déterminée mais tremblante, elle ne pleurait pas, donc elle ne devait pas être en trop grand danger, peut-être le tueur l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'il ne la tuerait pas si elle portait ce message.  
><em><br>"C'est impossible ... je ne comprend pas ..."_

Il était incapable de savoir de qui elle parlait. "Les yeux verts" ... n'importe qui peut avoir les yeux verts dans Londres, il n'allait tout de même pas demander à faire arrêter tout les yeux verts de Londres !  
>Un soupir lui échappa, perturbant le docteur. Il ne contrôlait vraiment pas cette enquête et ça l'énervait grandement, bien qu'il gardait ce masque froid et sans émotions sur son visage. Tracer le numéro de téléphone ne servirait sûrement à rien, et ils savaient tout deux que contacter la police mettrait la jeune fille encore plus en danger.<br>Watson soupira longuement et alla dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un peu de thé, pensant que cela aiderait un peu, mais lorsqu'il revint, Sherlock était déjà partie on ne sait où. Le docteur soupira, regardant par la fenêtre pour regarder où il allait, le fixant longuement, légèrement blessé et agacé lorsqu'il faisait cela, craignant toujours de le voir disparaître, vu les dangers qu'il brave à chaque fois. Après avoir calmé sa légère panique avec son habituel murmure.  
><em><br>"C'est un génie, il sait ce qu'il a à faire."_

Il se leva calmement, prit une tasse et commença à faire quelques recherches sur internet. Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock entrait avec fracas, comme d'habitude.  
><em><br>"C'est ça !"_

Watson se redressa pour le fixer longuement.  
><em><br>"Les yeux."  
>"Oui ... Les yeux ...?"<br>"Tu ne vois pas ?"  
>"Pas vraiment, non ..."<br>"Les yeux, ils sont notre moyen de voir les détails, d'analyser, de découvrir !"  
>"Oui ... Et donc ?"<br>"Vert."  
>"Oui ?"<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos de cette couleur, Watson ?"  
>"hmmm ... Et bien ... C'est la couleur de la nature .. du ... Gazon ... des fleurs ..."<br>"Oui, mais c'est aussi la couleur de l'AVARICE. De l'avidité !"  
>"Donc tu penserais à un voleur ? Un voleur qui analyse et découvre avant de voler ... Tu connais quelqu'un comme ça ?"<br>"Oh oui ..."_

Il reprit son chemin vers la sortie, Watson attrapa son blouson pour le suivre, attrapant le premier taxi qu'il trouva alors que Sherlock marmonnait encore dans sa barbe.  
>Une fois dans l'automobile, Watson laissa Sherlock marmonner la direction au chauffeur, le regardant longuement encore, un léger air grave sur le visage mais aussi un petit sourire, encore une fois surpris de ses habilités hors du commun. Il le regardait, se doutant que dans sa tête, actuellement, tournait toutes sortes de divers calculs et recherches le menant à la vérité, du moins, le soupçon qu'il pouvait trouver. Il soupira doucement et regarda ses mains, croisées, preuvent qu'il réfléchissait; le docteur se surpris de ressentir l'envie de les toucher. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais cela c'était déjà produit donc il pouvait plus ou moins gérer ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait en lui. Après tout, il était un grand fan de Sherlock. Du moins, parfois, il s'autorisait à penser cela afin de justifier ces envies et son admiration pour le moins poussées. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que le détective le fixait lui aussi, sûrement entrain de l'analyser à nouveau. Il se racla un peu la gorge et tourna le regard ailleurs, ignorant les yeux qui fixaient jusqu'à la micro parcelle de peau, devinant que Sherlock essayait de deviner à quoi il pensait. Le chauffeur s'arrêtait enfin.<p>

Devant la prison locale, l'ambiance était lourde et froide. Watson en frissonnait déjà. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à rejoindre Lestrade qui les attendaient devant, Sherlock le salua d'un mouvement de tête.  
><em><br>"Je dois lui parler."_

Lestrade sembla légèrement surpris de ses mots si directs, devinant déjà de qui il parlait.  
><em><br>"Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas d'enquêtes en cours en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?"  
>"C'était vrai hier, mais ça ne l'est pas aujourd'hui. Donc laissez-moi aller lui parler."<br>"Quelqu'un est en danger ?"  
>"Je ne saurais le dire."<br>"Bon dieu, tu me tueras un jour, Holmes."_

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction des locaux, jusqu'au bureau des rencontres, Watson ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient ni qui ils allaient voir mais il en avait prit l'habitude au fond. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et s'installèrent, sans Lestrade. Une lumière scintilla et un prisonnier entra. Cheveux noirs, comme l'ébène, ses yeux les accompagnant dans cette couleur de mort. Un rictus au visage, il s'asseya face à eux.

_"Hello, darling."  
>"Hello, Viktor."<em>

Watson fut perturbé un temps mais préféra passer outre les petits noms que les ennemis/amis (il n'arrivait plus vraiment à différencier l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps) de "Sherly" lui avait trouvé. Il regardait la conversation, ne bougeant pas. Assit aux côtés de Holmes.  
><em><br>"Voici mon ami, le Docteur Watson."  
>"Collègue."<em>

Un rictus malsain s'affichait sur le visage du prisonnier.  
><em><br>"Ouais, collègue, c'est ça."  
>"...Excusez-moi ...?"<br>"Oh rien."_

Watson ferma les yeux un temps en levant les yeux au ciel et les rouvrit comme si de rien. Il s'était habitué à ce genre de remarques de la part des autres aussi. Il préfèrait regarder ailleurs que de se soucier de tout ça. Les écoutant en même temps, bien sûr.  
><em><br>"Pourquoi ce message ?"  
>"Pardon Shelly, le quoi ?"<br>"Tu sais de quoi je parle."  
>"Oh, oui, mais c'était amusant de te voir si sérieux et désappointé en même temps !"<em>

Watson nota la respiration de Sherlock se faire plus profonde le temps d'un instant, devinant de l'agacement.  
><em><br>"Pourquoi ?"  
>"La fille est morte."<br>"Pas encore."  
>"Maintenant, elle l'est."<em>

Un long silence s'installa, Watson se redressa et sortit précipitament de la pièce, laissant Sherlock seul face à l'homme, allant prévenir l'inspecteur.  
><em><br>"Aaah. Maintenant que ton chien dévoué est parti, je peux enfin vraiment te parler !"  
>"Dis-moi pourquoi toute cette agitation."<br>"C'est entre toi et moi, Sherly. Et tu le sais."  
>"Pourquoi avoir tué une fille à cause de ça ?"<br>"Parce que je voulais faire un marché."  
>"Explique-moi."<em>

Un nouveau rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Viktor.  
><em><br>"Bon ... Tu sais, le type qui est avec elle, en ce moment même, c'est celui avec qui j'ai travaillé et qui a menti à la police. C'est à cause de lui que je suis là maintenant."  
>"Oh ... Je vois ... Tu veux que je l'attrape."<br>"Oui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé quelque chose qui pourrais me permettre de sortir de prison."  
>"Mais pourquoi il n'a pas vu ton piège ?"<br>"Parce que je sais où se trouve l'argent et la peinture volée. Sans moi, il n'est rien."_

Sherlock soupira un temps et se redressa.  
><em><br>"Aucun ... indice ?"  
>"Je te contacterai plus tard."<br>"D'accord."  
>"Donc tu ... t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet, Sherly ?"<em>

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux, Sherlock ne répondant pas à la provocation de l'homme, le fixant juste longuement, ses poings se fermant lentement.

_"Good Bye, Viktor."_

Avant qu'il ne quitte, l'homme murmura.  
><em><br>"Un indice."_

Sherlock se stoppa net.  
><em><br>"Il a les yeux verts."_

Et au loin de la ville, dans Londres, dans le quartier riche, on entendit un coup de feu.


	2. Chapter 2

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 2 : The missing painting.

Sherlock eut à peine le temps de sortir de la salle qu'il voyait déjà Lestrade partir en courant, le téléphone en main. Un coup de feu avait été entendu. Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus de question lorsqu'il vit l'air grave de Watson sur son visage. Mais il n'eut aucune expression faciale et commença à marcher vers le taxi le plus proche, suivit évidemment par son cher docteur. Il demanda au chauffeur de le reconduire chez eux, le silence pesant dans la voiture le long du trajet.  
>Durant ce long silence, Watson reprit son observation sur Sherlock, inconsciemment. Il se demandait aussi quelle était toute cette histoire, ce prisonnier, tout le reste. Mais lui demander ainsi, dans un taxi, n'était pas la solution la plus adéquate. Et il le savait.<br>_  
>"Un problème, Watson ?"<br>"he-, quoi ?"_

Dans son observation, il ne remarqua pas que Sherlock s'était brusquement rapproché de son visage, le faisant sursauter et reculer en même temps.  
><em><br>"Bon dieu .. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"  
>"... Tu me fixais donc je me suis dit que tu voulais que je me rapproche. Quelque chose t'embête ?"<br>"No ... Non, rien."_

Un petit silence passa, Watson se réinstallant un peu mieux.  
><em><br>"Rien du tout."_

Sherlock, encore une fois, ne le croyait pas. Cela faisait un moment que Watson agissait de manière ... Vraiment étrange envers lui. Et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il l'analysait, ça c'était évident, mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela lui servait de le faire plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Après tout, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça d'un moment à l'autre, non ? Ou du moins, il ne s'en rendait strictement pas compte.  
>Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux après un long trajet, Watson monta le premier, suivit par Sherlock. Le docteur fila en cuisine ranger à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt, redoutant les foudres de Madame Hudson. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé. Le docteur hésita un temps et finit par s'assoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de lui, ne voulant pas à nouveau avoir cet air distrait et fixé sur lui. Légèrement fatigué déjà, il demanda calmement.<br>_  
>"Est-ce que cela te dérangerai de me dire qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"<br>"Oh ... Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné."  
>"Non, je ne suis pas comme toi."<br>"Comme moi ?"  
>"Un génie."<em>

Un silence suivit encore ces paroles. Sherlock semblait parfois perturbé lorsque Watson utilisait ce mot. "Génie". Il avait l'impression que ça les séparait, creusait un fossé entre eux. Profond. Inévitable. Etrangement, il n'aimait pas ça. Avant ça ne lui aurait posé aucun problème mais ces derniers temps, si. Il le regarda longuement encore, regardant ses traits si expressifs comparés aux siens, il aimait bien les fixer longuement parfois, et là il voyait de la loyauté dans ses yeux ... De la perplexité aussi ... Et surtout de l'inquiétude, le sentiment qu'il préfèrait voir à travers ses yeux. Un léger frisson parcouru son échine un instant sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi alors que Watson brisait le silence.  
><em><br>"...Sherlock ?"  
>"Oui ! Pardon, je réfléchissais."<br>"Comme toujours ..."  
>"J'ai rencontré Viktor un moins avant que je te rencontre toi. Il était le voleur le plus dangereux de Londres. Et un grand joueur."<br>"Un joueur ?"  
>"Oui. Il jouait avec la police. Il leur indiquait qu'est-ce qu'il allait voler, les laissait se préparer ... Et il le humiliait. Littéralement."<br>"Donc Lestrade t'as appelé."  
>"Exactement."<em>

Un nouveau silence perça la pièce, Sherlock regardant sans mécontentement le regard maintenant passionné de Watson, puis continua.  
><em><br>"Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. J'ai enclenché une sécurité spécial. La peinture représentait "Le cauchemar" de Johann Heinrich Füssli, 1781. S'il le voulait, il devait avoir un co-équipier avec lui. Et c'était son point faible, il ne savait pas comme travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Donc on a capturé son équipier, on l'a fait parler, puis on l'a libéré et capturé son cher ami, Viktor."  
>"Brillant ..."<em>

Sherlock fixa Watson à ses paroles, ne trouvant rien d'exceptionnel à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le regard émerveillé de Watson, accompagné de son visage si grave et dur, le laissait sans mot, comme toujours. Il hocha calmement la tête en se relevant brusquement du canapé.  
><em><br>"Mais Viktor veut être libéré maintenant. Et il veut une revanche, bien sûr."  
>"Et si on agit pas rapidement, il y aura d'autres meurtres.<br>"Oui."_

Watson se leva calmement en soupirant, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un peu agacé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le moment, juste attendre un signe ou un coup de fil. Comme toujours, il se tourna vers Sherlock dans l'espoir de le voir s'écrier "THAT'S IT !" mais il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec ce dernier, bien trop près de lui à son goût. Il voulu reculer mais le détective l'en empêchait en lui tenant fermement les épaules, leurs visages se touchant presque, la respiration de l'homme glissant sur ses lèvres et allant jusqu'à chatouiller sa gorge.  
><em><br>"Quelque chose te dérange.  
>"Qu- Sherlock, lâche-moi."<br>"Non. Pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit."  
>"J-J-Je n'ai aucun problème ou quoi que ce soit avec toi, laisse-moi partir !"<br>"Donc ça me concerne."  
>"Pardon ?"<br>"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais un problème avec moi, mais tu viens juste de le confirmer."  
>"Bon dieu, Sherlock !"<br>"Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ? Cela fait ... environ un mois que tu as commencé à faire cela."  
>"Sérieusement ?"<br>"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ...?"  
>"Sherlock, ça suffit !"<em>

Brusquement, le docteur repoussa l'homme d'un mouvement brusquement, il avait essayé de se retenir mais la tension était trop forte ainsi emprisonné. Il soupira longuement en remettant sa veste en place, se retenant de plonger son regard dans le sien, craignant de recommencer.  
><em><br>"Ecoute ... Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment que tu dois commencer à m'analyser, moi."  
>"Désolé ... Je me demandais, c'est tout."<br>"Tu ne peux pas tout deviner, Sherlock."  
>"Je ne suis pas d'accord."<em>

Un long silence suivit encore.  
>Watson soupira longuement et quitta la pièce un temps, retournant dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi s'occuper pour ne pas avoir à le fixer encore. Croisant son propre reflet dans le miroir, il se regarda longuement, se questionnant lui-même sur cette attitude qu'il ne comprenait strictement pas. Et apparemment, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait commencé à faire cela. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même. Il regardait encore son reflet puis réalisa l'heure tardive, il retourna dans le salon. Sherlock semblait l'y attendre, déjà habillé chaudement.<br>_  
>"Veux-tu aller manger ?"<br>"Oh oui, je suis affamé."_

Il attrapa ses clefs et le suivit dans l'escalier, tout deux saluèrent Madame Hudson avant de continuer leur route, jusqu'à un petit restaurant, Sherlock saluant les gérants, les connaissant depuis un moment. Ils s'installèrent tout deux à une table, face à face. Watson se retenait de le regarder, sentant encore cette étrange tension entre eux. Sherlock soupira, il n'aimait clairement pas ce qui était entrain de se passer mais refusait clairement de le montrer. Il espérait qu'un bon repas à discuter leur permettrait d'oublier un peu. Lorsque leur plat furent servit, Sherlock retint le gérant afin de discuter un peu, alimentant une conversation à laquelle John participa avec enthousiasme, ce qui rassura l'inspecteur, retrouvant son "bon vieux Watson" alors qu'il quittait le restaurant pour arriver chez eux. Ils discutaient calmement, le détective observait le sourire du docteur, sentant une étrange chaleur au niveau de son coeur en le regardant sourire par instant. Se demandant quelle était cette sensation. Bien qu'il ne puisse se questionner longtemps.  
>Le téléphone sonnait.<br>Dans le silence, Sherlock répondit calmement.  
><em><br>"... oui ?"  
>"Je suis ton nouveau Cauchemar. Je te maudirais pour toujours. Tu ne me trouveras jamais. L'indice : les roses violettes françaises sont prêtes. Le feu d'artifice sera pour le 14."<br>"Une voix d'enfant."_

Sherlock ne pourra jamais oublier le regard de Watson à ce moment.  
><em><br>"Si beau ... Et pourtant terrifiant."_


	3. Chapter 3

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 3 : Happy Valentine's Day.

_"Pardon ?"_

Watson fixait Sherlock sans comprendre sa phrase.  
><em><br>"Tes yeux."_

_"Ils sont magnifique ... Et terrifiants."  
>"..."<em>

Watson, pour une raison qu'il lui est inconnue, sentie son coeur se serrer à cette phrase. Il le fixa longuement et souffla en fermant les yeux et croisa les bras.  
><em><br>"Ok, laisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"  
>"Oh .. Il a dit ... "Les roses violettes françaises sont prêtes. Les feux d'artifices sont pour le 14." ... La partie sur les feux d'artifices est assez évidente."<br>"... Une bombe."  
>"Oui."<br>"Cela me rappelle Moriarty."_

Le docteur remarqua que Sherlock se tendait quand il prononçait ce nom. Il nota discrètement dans sa tête "à ne plus prononcer face à lui". Sachant pertinemment pourquoi en fait. Le danger, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça. Watson souffla un temps et finit par aller enfiler ses chaussures sous le regard perplexe de Sherlock.  
><em><br>"...Watson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
>"Hmm ... Je devine que tu vas me dire : "Watson ! Va me trouver ça, chez machin ! J'ai besoin d'informations !" ... Donc je me prépare."<em>

Son coeur recommença cet étrange sentiment lorsqu'il entendit le léger rire du détective, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus lui aussi, un peu timide.  
><em><br>"Tu me connais bien, hein ?"  
>"Je pense, oui ..."<em>

Un long silence les espaça, puis Sherlock se tint un peu plus droit pour le fixer longuement, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
><em><br>"Watson, va me chercher les significations de ces roses violettes. Je ne suis pas doué lorsque cela traite de fleurs..."_

Watson ne bougea pas, le fixant.  
><em><br>"J'ai besoin d'informations."_

Sous le petit sourire enfantin et satisfait de Watson, Sherlock décelait autre chose ... De l'admiration ? Non c'était autre chose cette fois, il le regardait partir en le fixant longuement, même une fois hors de vue, il attendit que la porte se ferme pour aller attraper son ordinateur, commençant déjà ses propres recherches. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, il désirait juste s'en assurer, et bizarrement, il avait envoyé Watson chercher ces mêmes infos, juste à cause de cette étrange tension entre eux (et ils ne voulaient pas le désappointer aussi, étrangement). Les roses violettes, c'était des "parmes" (parma en anglais), il chercha un peu encore, entendant Watson revenir quelques heures plus tard.  
><em><br>"Les roses violettes, on appele ça des-"  
>"Parme, je sais."<br>"P-...Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé chercher des informations si tu savais déjà tout ça ?"  
>"Parce que j'avais besoin que tu me le confirmes."<br>"Oh bon dieu !"_

Watson s'asseya en soupirant longuement, le fixant.  
><em><br>"Vas-y, je t'écoute."  
>"Parme est le nom de roses, oui, mais cela ne nous mène à rien de le savoir."<em>

Sherlock attrapa une immense carte et la déploya au sol même, avec une baguette, il montra l'Italie.  
><em><br>"Parme est aussi une ville d'Italie dans la province de Parme à Emilia-Romagna. Sa devise c'est "Que nos ennemis tremblent car la Vierge protège Parme." Localisée entre les Apennines et la Vallée de Po, cette ville est coupée en deux par la rivière de Parme, provenant de Po."  
>"...Oui. Mais cela ne nous donne rien non plus, n'est-ce pas ?"<br>"Laisse-moi finir, Watson. Parme est aussi la ville connu sous le nom de : "Parme, capital de la musique." à cause des nombreux musiciens et compositeurs qui y ont vécus et qui ont orchestré là-bas. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a durant les feux d'artifices, Watson ?"  
>"De la musique."<br>"Exactement."  
><em>  
>Un nouveau silence passa, puis Watson se permit de parler.<br>_  
>"J'ai fais des recherches sur le 14 aussi."<br>"Oh ? Vraiment ?"  
>"Oui, Je ne voulais pas revenir si c'était pour t'entendre dire "Va me chercher ça maintenant !" donc ..."<br>_  
>Un léger échange de regard se fit à nouveau, Watson sentit encore son coeur se serrer, sans raison cette fois, ce qui le perturbait plus encore.<br>_  
>"Hmm ... Je me suis souvenu que le 14 février était la date pour la Saint Valentin, chez nous comme en France, et cette année, les français désiraient faire un feu d'artifice à la Tour Eiffel."<br>"... Oh ... Je vois où tu veux en venir maintenant ..."  
>"J'ai lu dans les journaux que les français avaient décidés de "partager" leur Saint-Valentin avec l'Angleterre. Donc il nous offre un immense banquet et nous leur donnons ..."<br>"Les feux d'artifices."  
><em>  
>Un regard complice s'échangea entre eux deux, Sherlock continua sur cette lancée.<br>_  
>"Nous devons trouver où ils cachent ces feux d'artifices et où se trouve la musique. Il veut que nous pensions que c'est une bombe mais ce n'est pas le cas ... Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le C.D qu'ils vont utiliser. Le rendez-vous pour la cachette de la peinture est dedans."<br>"Nous sommes le 11 ... Nous devons nous dépêcher, je pense qu'ils enverront les feux d'artifices en France le 13."  
>"Donc ils sont déjà dans un bateau."<br>"Mais où ?"  
>"Lestrade va nous le dire. Mais je pense que nous y réfléchirons demain. Il se fait tard."<em>

A force de discuter et de réfléchir, Watson n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin. Il soupira longuement et se leva pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé, laissant Sherlock debout au milieu de la pièce.  
><em><br>"Tu ne vas pas au lit ?"  
>"Hmm ... Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir ici cette nuit."<br>"Mais c'est là que je dors. Va-t-en."  
>"Tu ne dors pas dans ton lit."<br>"Non. Va-t-en."  
>"Bon dieu, Sherlock !"<em>

Agacé, Watson se leva en gromellant, soupirant longuement en le regardant repartir, puis sursauta en le voyant commencer à se déshabiller, il se retourna vivement par pudeur, calmant les soudains et inexplicables bouffées de chaleur qui venait de le prendre. Il souffle un temps et lorsqu'il crut que Sherlock avait terminé, il se retourna pour le voir à nouveau beaucoup trop proch de son visage, et torse nu qui plus est !  
><em><br>"... Ne fais pas ça Sherlock ! Tu m'as fait peur !"  
>"... Pardon. Mais je me demandais pourquoi tu fixais le mur ainsi. Donc je voulais le regarder aussi."<br>"Je ne voulais pas te voir nu, c'est tout !"  
>"Pourquoi ? Nous sommes deuxhommes, je ne vois pas le problème."<br>"MOI SI ! Maintenant mets quelque chose ou je le ferais moi-même."  
>"Vas-y, je te regarde."<em>

Watson sursauta au parole de Sherlock, le fixant longuement, pensant qu'il plaisantait ... Mais en fait il ne plaisante jamais véritablement, ou alors il ne s'en rend pas compte. Watson sentait à nouveau les bouffées de chaleur revenir, il soupira lourdement, attrapa le peignoir qui servait de pyjama à son "collègue" pour le lui enfiler et le serrer fortement, évitant de croiser son regard, jusqu'à sentir une main se plaquer sur son front, le forçant à redresser la tête, une autre main à son cou.

_"Sherlock ... Qu'. ?"  
>"Ton visage est rouge, je me disais que peut-être tu étais tombé malade. Mais on dirait que tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est bizarre."<em>

Avant même que Sherlock ne puisse continuer, Watson recula d'un coup sec, tombant sur le canapé dans un lourd soupir.  
><em><br>"Sherlock, je suis juste fatigué."  
>"Oui, d'accord. Mais c'est MON canapé."<br>"Bon sang !"  
><em>  
>Le soldat se leva pour regarder le détective s'allonger et s'asseya à même le sol, trop fatigué pour bouger encore, posant sa tête contre le flanc du détective, s'endormant presque aussitôt à la surpris de Sherlock. Ce dernier n'osant pas bouger, il tapota juste doucement la tête de Watson avec sa main, soupirant longuement en s'endormant à son tour.<br>Au petit matin, lorsque Mme. Hudson les remarqua en allant leur apporter des viennoiseries, elle les regarda ainsi endormie en soufflant.  
><em><br>"Evidemment que nous voulons deux chambres !"_

La voix de Watson résonnait dans sa tête, elle posa le plateau dans la cuisine et chantonna.  
><em><br>"Je vous l'avais bien dit."_

En repartant.

_

Lorsque Watson ouvrit les yeux, avait un sacré mal de cou. Mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelqu'un lui tenait fermement le crâne dans un paume puissante. Lorsqu'il se rappela de la soirée de la veille, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la main de Sherlock. Et ces battements de coeur qui recommençait à jongler avec ses émotions. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait certainement pas comprendre. Avec un pincement au coeur, il se redressa calmement, sentant la main glisser le long de son crâne, les doigts effleurant sa nuque, le faisant légèrement sursauter alors qu'il remarquait le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Il attrapa un toast qu'il commença à manger calmement, le bruit réveillant Sherlock d'un coup sec, comme toujours. Le détective passa ses mains dans ses cheveux vivement, soupirant longuement en se levant pour prendre une tasse de thé, regardant Watson.

_"Hello, Watson."  
>"H-hi."<em>

Le docteur dû se râcler la gorge pendant un temps, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres et après avoir mangé un peu, il alla dans la salle de bain, commençant à se préparer pour aujourd'hui, ressortant une fois prêt, sursautant en voyant Sherlock seulement vêtu d'une serviette aux hanches, plaquant sa main sur ses yeux le temps qu'il passe.  
><em><br>"Je ne comprend toujours pas qu-"  
>"VA SOUS LA DOUCHE, S'IL TE PLAÎT."<em>

Sherlock comprit qu'il ne devait pas le chercher sur ça pour le moment et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour, laissant le docteur seul avec ses sentiments qu'il commençait à craindre. Il n'était pas non plus stupide, il commençait à envisager ce qu'il lui arrivait et priait pour que ce soit juste admiration et loyauté qui se mêlaient d'un peu trop près. Watson sortit un instant pour prendre le journal, lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sherlock était habillé et coiffé, entrain de réfléchir, sa tasse à la main.  
><em><br>"Est-ce que tu vas appeler Lestrade ?"  
>"Oui. Donne-moi mon téléphone."<br>"Où est-il ?"  
>"Dans ma poche."<br>"... encore."_

Watson soupira, se penchant sur lui pour prendre le téléphone entre ses mains, Sherlock lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de repartir ensuite. Le docteur prit un air intrigué pour le regarder sans comprendre, ses yeux plongeant dans la glace qu'était les siens.  
><em><br>"... Quoi encore, Sherlock ?"  
>"Rien. Je voulais juste voir tes yeux encore."<br>"...Pardon ? Qu- ... Oh, je m'en fiche. Prend ton téléphone."_

Ne voulant plus avoir affaire à nouveau avec les attitudes étranges de Sherlock, il lui donna son téléphone et alla ranger quelques journeaux, en jetant certains, pendant que le détective discutait. Il soupira un temps, le fixant alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et son écharpe, remettant sa veste pour le suivre dans le premier taxi qu'il attrapèrent. La route ne fut pas longue mais Watson trouva Sherlock légèrement plus proche de lui cette fois. Trouvant que leurs mains étaient trop proches l'une de l'autre pour sa santé mentale, il décida de croiser ses propres doigts dans l'espoir que ça le calme. Mais voir le regard désappointé de Sherlock le perturbe plus encore; tant qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils sortaient enfin de l'automobile.  
>Il suivit Sherlock jusqu'au bon bateau dans lequel ils entrèrent sans trop de difficultés.<br>_  
>"J'ai besoin de tes aptitudes en tant que soldat."<br>"Pardon ?"  
>"Nous ne sommes pas supposés être ici, Lestrade m'a dit de l'attendre mais je ne veux pas qu'il fiche son nez dans cette enquête. Donc je voudrais que tes aptitudes en camouflage nous aide."<br>"Ok, d'accord."_

Watson n'aimait pas être trop en danger avec Sherlock, incontrôlable comme il est, ça finissait forcément mal.  
><em><br>"Mais tu dois faire exactement ce que je dis, ok ?"  
>"... Oui."<em>

Watson lisait un grand "Non" dans les yeux de Sherlock qui voulaient mîmer la compréhension et l'évidence de sa réponse. Mais il passa outre et tout deux commencèrent à se glisser dans le bateau, atteignant la cave sans trop de problème, l'unique challenge de tout ça était surtout de ne pas faire du bruit sur le sol en fer qui représentait un véritable danger pour eux. Ils atteignèrent rapidement les caisses des feux d'artifices et se retrouvèrent face à quelque chose d'inattendu. Il y avait deux CD. L'un était de Giuseppe Verdi, l'autre était l'hymne français, La Marseillaise. Alors que Sherlock s'approchait pour attraper le C.D du compositeur de Parme, Watson lui attrapa le poignet.  
><em><br>"Quelque chose ne va pas."  
>"Je pensais pareil. Mais je voulais voir le C.D."<br>"Non. Ne le regarde pas."  
>"Pourquoi ?"<br>"J'entends quelque chose."_

Dans le silence, Watson s'accroupi face aux deux C.D pour voir que ces deux derniers étaient soigneusement posés sur deux boutons. Il suivit le fil conducteur jusqu'aux caisses et découvrit alors qu'ils étaient reliés à une bombe, dispersée dans chacunes des caisses. Au même moment, Sherlock reçu un sms.  
><em><br>"Si tu résouds celle-là, je te dirais où se cache la peinture et l'argent.  
>-Vik."<em>

Sherlock se demandait, première, comment Viktor avait pu lui envoyer un quelconque sms, deuxièmement, pourquoi lui faire passer un test aussi facile. Il était évident que le choix à faire était Giuseppe Verdi, venant de parme, cela paraîtrait plus que logique. Mais étrangement, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
><em><br>"Nous devons prendre la Marseillaise."  
>"Pourquoi ? C'est un piège évident ! Il veut que tu penses prendre le mauvais C.D juste parce que tu penses "c'est trop simple" ... Tu ne penses pas qu-"<em>

Watson ne put continuer sa phrase, sursautant en sentant la main gantée de Sherlock se poser violemment sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler alors qu'il se calle dans un coin de la calle avec lui, une lumière de lampe torche passant dans la pièce.  
><em><br>"Il y a quelqu'un ?"_

Les deux s'arrêtaient alors de respirer, Sherlock plongeant son regard dans celui de John, le fixant longuement en essayant de murmurer quelque chose avec ses lèvres. Watson avait beau essayer de lire, il ne comprenait pas. De longues minutes passèrent avant que l'homme repartent dans une autre direction, et Watson comprit enfin.  
><em><br>"Reste calme, Sherlock. Contrôle-toi."_

Mais Sherlock l'avait déjà relâché pour retourner face aux deux CD.  
><em><br>"Watson. Je sais ce que je fais, je VEUX prendre ce C.D."_

Watson ne parvenait plus à parler, le fixant longuement en se redressant. Lui faisant plus ou moins confiance. Sherlock prit lentement le C.D sous leurs yeux, le titre de le Marseillaise brillant sous les reflets de la lumière. Le bouton s'enclencha. Et puis plus rien. Un long soupire s'échappa des lèvres de deux collègues qui se regardait avec un air totalement soulagé. Les deux sortirent de la calle avec calme.  
><em><br>"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ICI ?"  
>"... Watson, cours !"<em>

Sans réfléchir, le détective attrapa la main de son ami et partit en courant avec lui, traversant tout le bateau alors que l'homme hurlait à la sécurité de venir l'aider. Sherlock atteinds le port en sautant vivement alors que le bateau s'éloignait légèrement de la berge, récupérant difficilement Watson qui le suivait de près. Une fois partit à l'autre bout des quais, cachés entre des conteners, ils riaient tout les deux, Watson bêtement, Sherlock avec calme. Ils se regardaient longuement avant d'enfin rentrer chez eux.

_

Une fois chez eux, Sherlock partit tout aussi sec sans prévenir John qui voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi la Marseillaise. Il soupira longuement, attendant un temps avant de se décider à sortir lui aussi, recevant un appel de Sherlock plus tard dans la soirée.  
><em><br>"Je suis au restaurant Italien près de notre appartement, tu veux me rejoindre ?"  
>"Oh oui, pourquoi pas."<em>

Après avoir raccroché, il se précipita pour rejoindre Sherlock d'un pas joyeux, content d'avoir empêché une catastrophe de se produire. Souriant doucement, il entra dans le restaurant, un serveur l'accueillant pour le guider jusqu'à une table un peu reclue où Sherlock l'attendait.  
><em><br>"Tu fais ton associal, encore ?"  
>"Je ne veux pas que d'autres nous voit ainsi. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais pas entendre de rumeur à notre propos."<br>"C'est vrai."_

Avec un léger rire, Watson s'installa en face de lui, prenant la carte pour commander un plat de pâtes à la carbonara, Sherlock se contentant d'une pizza. Souriant calmement, il le regarda avec un regard lui demandant en quel honneur ils allaient dans un tel restaurant.  
><em><br>"Nous venons de sauver quelques vies donc je voulais que nous le fêtons."  
>"Toi ? Fêter ... la vie ? Woah, j'ai besoin d'un verre ou de prendre une photo, un des deux, je ne sais pas !"<em>

Sherlock ne répondit pas à la légère plaisanterie de son collègue et prit une bouteille d'un vin rouge, un bordeau, il fixait Watson par instant, celui-ci devinant qu'il l'analysait, qu'il essayait de savoir pourquoi il l'avait ainsi invité dans un tel restaurant. Il lui demanda calmement.  
><em><br>"Pourquoi la Marseillaise ?"  
>"Oh, oui. Je pensais que tu saurais pourquoi."<em>

_"Désolé. En 1879, le 14 Février, la Marseillaise redevenait l'hymne Français. C'était trop facile, donc j'y ai réfléchis encore et encore ... Et je m'en suis souvenu."_

Sherlock sentit à nouveau un petit réchauffement à son coeur lorsqu'il vit le regard admiratif de Watson, leur plats arrivèrent, il commencèrent à manger calmement, discutant parfois sans vraiment le faire, ayant l'impression de se connaître par coeur depuis le temps. Une fois la table débarassé, Sherlock prit quelque chose qu'il avait caché près de lui et le tendit à John, une enveloppe accompagnée d'un paquet.  
><em><br>"... Sherlock ?"  
>"Oui. Je sais. Mais, je me disais que cela te ferais plaisir d'avoir un petit quelque chose le jour de la Saint-Valentin."<br>"Mais ... C'est pour les couples !"  
>" ... Oh ... J'ai lu que c'était aussi pour les amis ..."<em>

Watson eut un léger sourire, touché par une telle attention, surtout de la part de Sherlock qui n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une "âme tendre". Agréablement surpris, il lui tendit à son tour un paquet avec une enveloppe, souriant doucement encore.  
><em><br>"C'est ... mon cadeau pour toi."  
>"...Tu viens de dire que c'était pour les couples ..."<br>"Oui. mais je me disais que je pouvais faire une exception pour toi."_

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, un long silence suivit. Un léger rire aussi. Chacun ouvrait son cadeau, quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Watson de découvrir une rose, et pas n'importe laquelle. Une rose éternelle.  
><em><br>"... Sherlock ... C'est un cadeau pour une femme !"  
>" ... Oh ... Il y a une différence ? Désolé, je pensais que cela te ferais sourire."<br>"Bon dieu ..."_

Il ria doucement, gardant ce pendant la rose entre ses doigts alors que Sherlock découvrait un large set de thés différents ainsi que quelques patchs pour la nicotine, son cadeau le faisant sourire aussi.

_"Thank you, John."  
>"Thank you too, Sherlock."<em>

Watson paniqua à nouveau, leur regard étant à nouveau plongé l'un dans l'autre, surtout aussi surpris que le détective l'ait appelé par son prénom. Il se retint de réagir jusqu'à ce qu'un air grave se place sur le visage de Sherlock qui ne bougeait plus.  
><em><br>"Sherlock-"  
>"Ne bouge pas."<em>

Un viseur de sniper était pointé sur la tempe de Watson, laissant Sherlock pour seul témoin. Mais Sherlock savait que cette fois, c'était autre chose. Le tueur allait tirer. C'était définitif. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il attrapa la main du soldat et le balança au sol, se plaquant sur son corps pour le protéger, la table faisant office de bouclier. Alors que tout le restaurant paniquait, une énorme explosion se fit entendre, Watson put enfin réagir, attrapant le poignet de Sherlock, courant jusqu'à la sortie, une explosion à l'intérieur du restaurant les projetant à l'extérieur, sur la route, Watson ayant puissament enlaçant son ami pour l'empêcher d'être blessé par le choc au sol. Le temps qu'il reprennent leur souffle, Sherlock sentit son téléphone sonner, il l'attrapa, un sms écrivant :  
><em><br>"En haut."_

Ils regardèrent tout deux le ciel peu étoilé, les feux d'artifices écrivant.

_"Well done, SH & JW."_

Les lettres s'entouraient de coeur alors que la fumée de l'explosion du bateau commençait à recouvrir le lieu. Les ambulances arrivaient, et Sherlock restait ainsi, contre le corps de Watson.


	4. Chapter 4

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 4 : Love is blind.

A la surprise de Watson, Sherlock refusa de le quitter, refusa qu'on les sépare. Les médecins avaient pourtant insistés sur la sécurité mais Sherlock ne lâcha pas la main de Watson qui s'était évanoui après une migraine, le choc de sa tête contre le sol après l'avoir protégé l'ayant légèrement sonné. Sherlock n'avait rien, ce qui lui donnait une raison de plus pour rester proche de SON collègue, de SON ami. Rien que de savoir que sa santé était actuellement entre les mains d'autres docteurs qui LUI, ça le rendait malade. Après une lutte acharné contre les médecins, certains ayant abandonnés en s'enfuyant en larmes tant l'analyste avait été dur avec eux, ils finirent de diagnostiquer le soldat, ils quittèrent la chambre, les laissant seul. Sherlock gardait fermement la main de Watson dans la sienne et a peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que le détective avait le visage à deux centimètres du sien.

_"On doit regarder le C.D."  
>"... Pardon ?"<br>"Le C.D. On faisait déjà la fête comme si de rien n'était mais le C.D qui était entre nos mains était la clé."  
>"... Sherlock ... hmm ... Où suis-je ?"<br>"A l'hôpital. Mais tu n'as rien. Juste un léger coup."  
>"Pourquoi tu serres ma main ainsi ?"<em>

_"Sherlock ?"  
>"... Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi ..."<br>"... Pardon ?"_

Un nouveau long silence s'installa entre eux, Watson sentait encore la main de Sherlock se resserrer sur la sienne, étant presque douloureuse.  
><em><br>"... Parce que je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais plus jamais. Et c'était terrifiant. Parce que tu es mon seul ami."_

Watson n'en revenait pas, entendre ces paroles de cette bouche était presque totalement impossible, à tel point qu'il se demandait si ce choc à la tête n'était pas plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Il se redressa calmement, Sherlock ne lâchant cependant pas sa main. Il soupirant longuement en massant un peu sa nuque, surpris de voir qu'il était arrivé si vite à l'hôpital ... Du moins, pas si vite que cela lorsqu'il vit l'heure tardive.  
><em><br>"Tu penses que je peux rentrer à la maison là ? Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans un hôpital ..."  
>"Bien sûr. Je m'en fiche un peu si tu peux ou pas. Allons-y."<em>

Bizarrement, Watson s'attendait à cette réponse. Il soupira un temps et le suivit calmement en se relevant, essayant de retirer sa main de la sienne, sans grand succès.  
><em><br>"N'essaye même pas. Je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper."_

Surpris par cette phrase et surtout par le ton grave et sérieux de Sherlock, Watson ne chercha pas plus loin et préféra se laisser ainsi entraîner jusqu'au premier taxi que le détective attrapa, ignorant totalement les médecins qui leur courraient après. Une fois à l'intérieur, il demanda au chauffeur de les conduire chez eux en empreintant certaines routes spécifiques, sûrement afin qu'ils ne soient pas retrouvés par la police ou autre. Une fois un peu plus détendu dans le taxi, Watson soupira un long moment en fermant les yeux.  
><em><br>"Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ?"  
>"Pas vraiment ... Juste deux heures."<br>"D'accord."_

Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil du taxi, soupirant longuement en regardant autour de lui, sentant la main de Sherlock le serrer, son pouce passant au dos de sa main. Il regarda sa main un temps avant de lever le regard vers son collègue, essayant de comprendre, celui-ci n'étant pas vraiment très attentionné, même lorsqu'il était blessé.  
><em><br>"... Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?"  
>"... Peut-être."<br>"Tu ne dis jamais "peut-être" en réponse. Dis-moi."  
>"Je ne veux pas."<br>"SHERLOCK !"_

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau, un silence durant lequel le docteur fixait le détective qui mourrait d'envie de lui dire "j'ai eu peur de te perdre ... Ils veulent te tuer à cause de moi et j'ai eu peur de te perdre." ... Mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
><em><br>"... Comme tu veux, mais lâche-moi."_

Il retira vivement sa main, croisant les bras sur son torse, ignorant Sherlock qui se rapprochait calmement, discrètement de lui pour avoir, au moins, leur cuisse l'une contre l'autre. Ce que Watson ne remarqua pas plus que cela. Effectivement, le soldat s'était inquiété pour Sherlock, surtout qu'il pensait que durant sa phase inconsciente, il le laissait ainsi, face à la ville, seul. Et à chaque fois qu'il l'a laissé seul, cela terminait plus ou moins mal. Il était donc actuellement rassuré de le savoir près de lui, en sécurité, bien que son attitude était particulièrement plus étrange que d'habitude. Une fois arrivé chez eux, Watson monta simplement les escaliers, souriant en voyant sa rose éternelle plongée dans un vase, sûrement grâce à , à côté de la boîte avec les divers thés. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Sherlock le suivait toujours.  
><em><br>"...Sherlock... Pourquoi tu me suis ?"  
>"... J'ai envie."<em>

Cette réponse n'aidant pas, Watson haussa juste les épaules et grimpa à l'étage pour découvrir la chambre un peu vide puisqu'il ne l'occupait pas plus que ça, mais rangée, en ordre. Il retira sa veste et resta en chemise, soupirant longuement alors qu'il remarqua que son ami regardait un peu à droite à gauche.  
><em><br>"... Sherlock."  
>"Oui ?"<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"  
>"Rien. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais."<em>

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et se précipita dans le salon, faisant du bruit, manquant de tomber par moment. Watson soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel et profita de son absence pour enfiler son habituel pyjama, soupirant de bonheur en sentant enfin quelque chose de confortable sur lui. Souriant doucement, il se coucha dans son lit mais les pas précipité de Holmes dans ses escaliers l'empêchèrent de fermer l'oeil. Il le regarda entrer, dans sa tenue habituelle pour dormir. A savoir son T-shirt et son pantalon gris ainsi que son peignoir bleu.  
><em><br>"Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?"  
>"De l'espace."<br>"Pardon ?"_

Avant même de laisser Watson finir son interrogation, Sherlock était déjà entrain de fermer la porte de la chambre et d'éteindre la lumière, l'escaladant pour glisser dans son lit avec lui, soupirant calmement en se couvrant de la couette.  
><em><br>"... Sherlock ... Je suis sûr que je vais regretter cette question mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
>"Je ne veux pas te laisser seul."<br>"Qu- Pourquoi ?"  
>"J'ai trop peur."<em>

Un silence plongea à nouveau la pièce, Watson croyant s'être en fait endormi et être déjà plongé en plein rêve. Il n'ajouta mot, essayant de se détendre dans son lit une place comme il le pouvait, obligé de se coller plus ou moins à Sherlock, dos à ce dernier. Un autre sursaut le prit lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer contre sa nuque, ne s'attendant pas à le sentir si proche.  
><em><br>"Promets-moi ... Que tu seras toujours mon loyal acolyte. Mon docteur. Mon seul ami."  
>"... Ok, Je te le promets. Maintenant essaye de dormir un peu, tu en as besoin."<br>"Oui."_

Alors qu'il soupirait enfin pour se reposer, il sentit un puissant étau étreindre son torse, le serrant chaudement contre le corps de Holmes. Comprenant alors qu'il s'agissait de ses bras, il soupira doucement et posant une de ses mains sur les siennes, s'endormant calmement ainsi, se retournant dans son sommeil pour prendre Sherlock dans ses bras par réflèxe, le protégeant par son étreinte, se souciant plus de sa santé que de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, même inconsciemment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une fois le matin levé, il sursauta en découvrant les iris bleu glacées plonger dans ses yeux, le perturbant légèrement.

_"...M-Morning..."  
>"Hello."<em>

Après cet échange qui sembla très formel à Watson, son collègue se releva tout en le fixant, quittant le lit pour aller se changer, Watson faisant de même avant de le rejoindre dans le salon, un autre petit déjeuner les attendant avec un petit mot lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement cette fois. Ils ne discutèrent pas durant le repas, le docteur remarquant bien le regard vague et vide de Sherlock, preuve qu'il réfléchissait, non pas à l'enquête mais aux évènements de la veille. Ne voulant pas qu'il s'attarde trop là-dessus, il se redressa pour prendre le C.D de la Marseillaise qui était resté sur le bureau durant tout ce temps. Le docteur fixa un long moment son collègue.  
><em><br>"... Allons-y."_

Sans plus attendre, Holmes se leva pour s'installer aux côtés de Watson et regarder l'enregistrement vidéo. Le tout commençant par une vidéo où l'on voit clairement Viktor leur parler.  
><em><br>"Hello Sherly et son petit chien ! J'espère que le petit spectacle vous a plu la nuit dernière ! J'ai fait tout ça juste pour vous !"_

Un rire presque étincelant s'échappa de l'ordinateur alors que l'homme reprenait son récit.  
><em><br>"Ne t'en fais pas, dearie, si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est que tu as prit le bon C.D. Tu n'étais pas dans le faux du tout, mais j'aurais fait sauter ce bateau de toute façon. Donc ! La peinture et l'argent sont en sécurité. Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'enfant qui t'as donné l'indice ? Avec les roses ? Tu dois la trouver. Elle est la seule à savoir où se trouve le "trésor" ... Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est la trouver !"_

Watson retenait sa rage en fixant l'écran, détestait que l'on ne se serve des enfants afin de faire parvenir un quelconque message.  
><em><br>"Indice : Je l'ai rencontré quand Sherlock m'a mit en prison.  
>Oh ! Et deuxième indice : ... Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mes amours !<br>J'espère que vous l'avez célébré comme un "vrai" couple.  
>Bye bye ~"<em>

Une fois la vidéo coupée, une légère fumée s'échappa du port C.D de l'ordinateur de Watson, leurs faisant deviner aisément que le C.D avait grillé en même temps qu'ils le regardaient la vidéo défiler sous leurs yeux.  
><em><br>"Bon dieu ... Encore un cinglé ..."  
>"Oui. Mais je savais à peu près que cela finirait ainsi."<br>"Et le deuxième indice est juste pour se moquer de nous."  
>"Oh, évidemment. Il serait surpris de voir que nous l'avons fait."<br>"... Pardon ?"  
>"On l'a fait, non ?"<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "on l'a fait" ?"  
>"... Les couples ne sont pas supposé dormir ensemble le jour de la saint-valentin ?"<em>

Watson manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, le fixant avec des yeux à la fois étonné et perplexe.  
><em><br>"PARDON ? C'est ... Totallement différent !"  
>" ... Oooh ... Tu veux dire qu'il ne dorme pas "réellement" ensemble ... Oups."<br>"Bon dieu, Sherlock, me fait pas peur comme ça !"  
>" ... Si tu étais un tout petit peu plus intelligent, peut-être que tu aurais remarqué ce que je voulais dire à la base."<br>"Oui, bien sûr ... Bon, on est sur une enquête là donc, oublie."_

Après que chacun se soit un peu remit de ce quiproquo, Sherlock demanda calmement.  
><em><br>"Est-ce que tu peux aller parler aux gardes qui étaient là le jour où Viktor s'est fait transférer ? Questionne leurs enfants, cela pourrait nous être utile. Je fais mes recherches."  
>"D'accord, à tout à l'heure."<em>

__

Alors que Sherlock fixait son reflet dans le miroir, réfléchissant à moitié à l'enquête et à moitié à ce qui s'était produit avec Watson la veille. Etrangement, là il n'avait pas ce sentiment de danger, le sachant partit ainsi alors que n'importe qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Peut-être parce que le message de Viktor confirmait sa foi en eux et donc qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien ? Aucune idée mais au moins, il pouvait à nouveau agir "normalement" (bien que dans son cas, parler de "normalité" c'est un peu gros). Il se demandait pourtant ce qui se tramait entre eux ... un coup Watson réagissait brusquement à chaque mot et geste qu'il fait, un autre il le vénérait presque ... Cela était assez compliqué pour l'esprit fermé et logique de Holmes. Lorsqu'il l'entendit rentrer, il fut déçu de se rendre compte qu'il n'était venu à aucune conclusion.  
><em><br>"On a un problème."  
>"Pardon ?"<em>

Sherlock n'aimait pas ça. Lorsque Watson revenait en disant cela, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver, pourquoi ? Parce que soit il avait eu trop d'informations à la fois, soit il y avait vraiment une faille ... Et pour une fois, Sherlock espérait vraiment que ça soit la première solution.  
><em><br>"Je suis aller à la prison, j'ai parlé à tout les garde qui étaient là ce jour-là ... C'était un jour spécial avec un banquet à l'extérieur. Tout les agents de sécurité étaient là avec leurs familles ... Donc leurs enfants. Donc je suis allé parlé à leurs enfants pour leur demander à propos de Viktor. Et ils m'ont tous dit qu'ils l'avaient vu, mais qu'il leur avait dit quelque chose de différent à chaque fois."_

Epuisé, Watson se jeta presque sur le canapé pour s'y assoir, observant Sherlock réagir, le regardant commencer à réfléchir, à tourner en rond puis à croiser les doigts en s'asseyant, jambes croisées, sur son fauteuil. Il adorait voir son regard ainsi, son regard devenir profond de plus en plus, à tel point qu'il pourrait tomber dedans sans aucun soucis, il le fixa longuement encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il note, au visage de son collègue, que cela le dérangeait. Il se leva donc pour aller respirer l'odeur de sa rose éternelle, soupirant doucement en caressant les pétales qu'il trouvait délicatement douce.  
><em><br>"Et si ... Le deuxième indice était un vrai indice."  
>"... Oui, mais comment ?"<br>"Tu connais l'histoire du Saint Valentin, Watson ?"  
>"Hmm ... Non, désolé."<br>"C'est un prêtre qui refusa d'obéir aux loi d'un empereur sadique donc il fut jeté en prison. La fille d'un garde est venu le voir et lui parlait tout les jours. Elle était aveugle, donc il lui racontait comment le monde était fait. Puis, un jour, elle retrouva la vue. Elle était extrêmement heureuse mais le prêtre continuait de refuser d'obéir aux règles de l'empereur. Il fut exécuté."  
>"... Sherlock."<br>"Oui ?"  
>"Une des enfants ... Elle était aveugle."<br>"Allons-y."_

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il enfila son manteau en se dirigeant vers la sortie, attrapant le poignet de Watson à nouveau, celui-ci s'étant habitué à ce geste depuis le temps maintenant. Cette fois-ci, ils durent marcher un moment avant de trouver un taxi, cela épuisant légèrement John qui ne se remettait pas encore très bien de son séjour à l'hôpital. Une fois dans le taxi, Watson, épuisé, s'effondra légèrement sur Sherlock, ce qui, bizarrement, ne déplu pas au détective qui le laissa ainsi se reposer, sa tête contre son épaule, s'amusant à lancer un :  
><em><br>"Si votre femme savait que vous couchez avec un client régulier, vous aimeriez qu'on vous fixe ainsi ?"_

Ceci arrêta le regard long et insistant du chauffeur sur eux à travers le rétroviseur. Il soupira légèrement et entendit le souffle de Watson. Il riait. Cela lui réchauffa le coeur, encore ... Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce sentiment, ils arrivèrent à la prison et se dépêchèrent de retrouver la petite fille qui les attendait, tel un ange blond, sur un banc. Sherlock laissa son docteur aller lui parler, la petite ne reconnaîtrait certainement pas sa voix s'il s'en chargeait.

_"Hello, Julia.  
>Hello ."<em>

Sherlock se retint de faire une réflexion. Julia était effectivement le nom de la fille aveugle que Valentin avait guéri de sa cécité. Le petit nom qu'elle avait donné à Watson le fit rire cependant.  
><em><strong><br>**__"Vous n'être pas tout seul ?"  
>"Non, je suis avec un ami."<br>"Oh ... D'accord."  
>"Est-ce que tu peux me répéter ce que tu m'as dit cette après-midi ?"<br>"Oh ... oui. Hmm ... L'homme m'a dit qu'il voulait retourner à un endroit inquiétant où on mets les gens quand ils meurent et qu'on peut pas leur acheter de ... tombes ..."  
>"Un crématorium ?"<br>"Oui, ça !"  
>"Oh ... Est-ce qu'il a dit plus ?"<br>"Oui ... Il a dit qu'il voulait dans l'un d'eux où il y a un ange dessiné dessus. Et où on peut voir le mot "Final" ... Il a dit qu'il l'avait écrit quand il était petit sur la porte parcequ'ils avaient fermés l'endroit."  
>"Fermé ? pourquoi ?"<br>"Il a dit qu'il y avait des gens fous qui brûlait des gens qui étaient encore en vie ... Donc ils l'ont fermés."_

_"Monsieur Soldat ?"  
>"Merci Julia. Tu peux tout oublier maintenant. C'est fini."<br>"... Pourquoi vous pleurez ?"  
>"Je ne pleure pas."<br>"Votre voix ... On dirait que c'est le cas ..."  
>"Oh ... Désolé pour ça. Ton père est là, aurevoir."<br>"Au revoir Monsieur soldat et son ami !"_

Quand Watson se redressa, il remarqua que Sherlock était déjà sur son téléphone, cherchant les rumeurs et autres détails sur les créamtoriums de la ville. Il soupira un temps et marcha à ses côtés, attrapant un taxi pour lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sherlock ne releva pas les yeux de son téléphone mais demanda.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?"  
>"Je ne pleurais pas."<br>"... La petite fille l'a dit."  
>"Je trouve ça horrible qu'un homme dise de telles choses à une fille si jeune. C'est juste une enfant ..."<br>"... Je vois ..."_

Pour seul soutien, Sherlock se rapprocha un peu de Watson, trop plongé dans ses recherches pour le consoler pleinement, ce qui étrangement fit un peu de mal au docteur bien qu'il soit habitué à ce genre de traitement. Une fois arrivé, Sherlock passa un rapide coup de téléphone et ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le bâtiment ancien et rouillé, la porte en fer grinçant, le mot "Final" gravé au couteau sur le fer. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs détruits et humides, avec pour seules lumières leur téléphone et la lune. Il entrèrent dans la pièce principal pour découvrir un autel vide au centre, Watson poussa Sherlock sur le côté, visant la sortie où se trouvait un homme, applaudissant en riant, un flingue à la main lui aussi.  
><em><br>"Bien, bien ... Merci à vous deux de m'avoir guidé jusqu'ici. Sherlock et son chien."  
>"... Qui êtes-vous ?"<br>"Je suis Khaled. L'homme qui a aidé Viktor."  
>"Je vois ... Vous nous suivez depuis le début."<br>"Oui, Viktor pense que je suis stupide mais il est dans l'erreur. Je savais qu'un jour il allait vous parler ... Il a prit son temps donc j'ai commencé tout ça. Et regardé où nous en sommes. Vous me guidez à son trésor."_

Un long silence se prolongea, Watson restant devant Sherlock le viseur pointé sur la tête de l'homme, reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le contournant totalement jusqu'à ce que lui soit en face de l'autel et eux près de la sortie.  
><em><br>"Laissez-nous partir."  
>"hmmm .. Je ne ais pas. Maintenant que vous avez l'information sur mo ... Je n'ai pas envie d'être attrapé à nouveau."<br>"..."_

Le silence s'installa encore, et l'homme avec un léger rire s'installa derrière l'autel, découvrant un grand coffre, suffisamment grand pour contenir le tableu et l'argent. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit le coffre, Watson attrapa le poignet de Sherlock et se mit à courir rapidement, une violente explosion les propulsant contre le mur du couloir, Watson continuant cependant sa course, les flammes et les explosions les rattrapant de plus en plus. Et dans la course, le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il échangea un regard avec le détective, il attrapa ses hanches avec force pour le projeter hors du bâtiment avec force, la dernière explosion ne l'atteignant pas, mais propulsa Watson à l'autre bout du grand cimetière abandonné entourant le lieu.

_

Sherlock ouvrit rapidement les yeux une fois l'explosion passée, se redressant difficilement, l'état de choc ne le faisant trembler que légèrement. Il mit un temps à se rappeler que Watson avait été soufflé par l'explosion et se précipita rapidement vers son corps inerte au sol, l'attrapant vivement pour le porter contre lui, à genoux au sol.  
><em><br>"Watson ... Watson debout !"_

Le docteur fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, le sang coulant légèrement de son crâne, devinant quelques os brisés en son corps. Il regardait le visage inquiet du détective.

_"Sh-Sherlock ..."_

Il toussa un temps alors que son collègue attrapait son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, semblant se répéter "tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien" ... Le voir paniquer pour lui le fit légèrement sourire et il leva la main pour attraper sa veste couvrant son épaule, le regardant calmement.  
><em><br>"Tout ba bien, Sherlock, d'accord ?"  
>"Oui. Oui. Je sais."<br>"Non ... Tu ne sais pas, et c'est pour ça que tu as peur."  
><em>  
>Le silence s'ajouta, Sherlock plaquant sa main sur le visage de Watson, son pouce caressant sa joue.<br>_  
>"Ne pars pas, Watson."<br>"... ça va, non ? Maintenant ... Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ..."  
>"NON C'EST FAUX !"<em>

La voix de Sherlock perturba un peu Watson qui n'ajouta rien, soupirant doucement encore et le fixant. Voyant dans le regard de Sherlock qu'il cherchait un argument pour qu'il reste en vie.  
><em><br>"Ne pars pas ... Tu sais que tu vas regretter pleins de choses si tu meurs maintenant, non ? Ne pars pas. Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu regretteras ?"  
>"ça."<em>

Sans ajouter un mot, il se redressa dans un grondement de douleur et captura les lèvres du détective, les mordant légèrement par inadvertance, lui offrant un baiser que nul autre n'eût auparavant. Un baiser plein de douceur, de force ... D'amour. Il dura un long moment durant lequel Sherlock renforça sa prise pour le garder contre lui, fermant les yeux. Et lorsque cela prit fin, Watson murmurait avant de fermer les yeux.  
><em><br>"Maintenant, je ne regrette plus rien. J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais."_


	5. Chapter 5

And my words will be : "Oh god, I wasted my life..."

Chapitre 5 : Now I regret nothing ... I had all I wanted.

Lorsque Watson ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond gris, blanc à la base mais grisé par le vieillissement, il reconnu desuite le plafond de sa chambre. Il tenta de bouger mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, le laissant là, obligé de fixer le plafond. Etait-ce un rêve ? Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été que pure invention ? Est-ce qu'il ... avait vraiment embrassé Sherlock dans la crainte de ne plus jamais le revoir ?  
>Impossible de le savoir.<br>Il sentit un appui sur son côté gauche, quelque chose près de lui, quelqu'un. Il parvint à bouger les doigts pour sentir quelque chose de doux entre eux, de la soie sans doute, il caressa cela doucement, sentant le tissu s'effriter entre ses doigts, ne comprenant pas. Avec un peu d'efforts, il parvint à bouger sa tête pour remarquer que ce qu'il caressait n'était autre que les cheveux de Sherlock, endormi à ses côtés. Avec un léger sourire, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, porté par la douceur que son coeur ressentait de le voir en vie à ses côtés. Il se rendorma sans s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, c'était cette fois-ci le visage de Sherlock qui lui faisait face.__

_"Bonjour, Watson."  
>"... Sherlock ..."<br>"Tu as prit tout ton temps pour te réveiller."  
>"Oh ... Oui ... Désolé."<br>"C'est pas grave. Tu veux t'assoir ?"  
>"Oui, s'il te plaît."<em>

Il essaya de bouger mais Sherlock l'en empêcha, le plaçant lui même assit contre le rebord du lit.  
><em><br>"Les docteurs ont dit que c'était mieux si tu ne bougeait pas trop vite dès ton réveil. Que cela pourrait être dangereux pour tes muscles."  
>"Oh ... ok."<br>"Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger."  
>"Merci ... Peux-tu m'apporter le journal aussi, s'il te plaît ?"<br>"... Oui. Si tu le désires."_

Il regarda Sherlock partir et descendre les escaliers, notant qu'il était en pyjama, tout comme lui. Il soupira un temps en se replaçant dans le lit, soupirant longuement en regardant le mur, remarquant des traces de coups, des légers trous. Bizarre, c'était pas comme ça avant. Avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir plus longtemps, Sherlock lui posait un plateau remplis de viennoiserie délicieusement achetées par . Il sourit doucement et commença à manger calmement, puis jeta un oeil aux nouvelles. Et c'est là que quelque chose clochait. Il ne comprenait plus rien, les détails étaient incohérent et on ne parlait plus d'une enquête qui était pourtant très récente. Et la date le choqua complètement.  
><em><br>"Sherlock ... Depuis quand est-ce qu-"  
>"Un mois."<br>"... Pardon ?"  
>"Cela fait un mois que tu dors."<br>"Oh ... oh mon dieu ... Si longtemps ?"  
>"Oui."<em>

C'est là que Watson comprit ... Le visage fatigué de Sherlock, les cernes à ses yeux, son teint blanc, les ongles rongés, la lèvre mordue ... Et les trous dans le mur ... Qui ne pouvaient être que de puissants coups de poings assénés par la rage et la frustration de l'attente. Il retourna son regard dans les yeux de Sherlock, repoussant le plateau pour le poser à ses côtés, le regardant s'assoir à ses côtés. Le silence était d'or à ce moment, durant ce long regard qu'ils s'offraient, Watson levant doucement les mains pour caresser le visage de Sherlock, lentement, le fixant.  
><em><br>"... je suis ... tellement ... tellement ... tellement désolé ..."  
>"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu dormais."<br>"Oh ... Mon dieu ... Sherlock ..."  
>"Le baiser."<br>"... pardon ?"  
>"Le baiser. Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ?"<br>"... hmm ... Oui, c'était stupide, déso-"  
>"POURQUOI.M'. ?"<em>

Watson le fixa avec frayeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi sérieux à propos de ça, croyant être entrain de perdre un ami ... ainsi que l'homme qui l'aime.  
><em><br>"J-Je ... Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais, définitivement cette fois ... Et ... Tu étais là ... Et la seule pensée qui me venait était : "Si je ne le fais pas ... Mes derniers mots serait : Oh mon dieu, j'ai raté ma vie."  
>"Répète-le."<br>"Pardon ?"  
>"Ta dernière phrase. Répète-la."<br>"Si je ne le fais pas ... Mes derniers mots serait : "Oh mon dieu, j'ai raté ma vie."  
>"Pourquoi ?"<br>"Pourquoi quoi ?"  
>"Pourquoi as-tu pensé que ce serait tes derniers mots ?"<br>"Oh, Sherlock, c'est évident !"  
>"Dis-le."<em>

Watson fixa longuement le détective, soupirant un long moment, de sa voix la plus basse, le regard sur le côté, il gromella.  
><em><br>"Parce que je t'aime."_

Un grand silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux deux, le détective s'attendant à cette réponse mais l'entendre ainsi le choquant quand même.  
><em><br>".. hé bien ... Cela ne semblait pas vraiment sincère."  
>"PUTAIN SHERLOCK !"<br>"Ok ok, ne te mets pas en colère."_

Un long regard s'échangea entre eux, il avait définitivement agacé son partenaire, après un long moment d'inexpression total, un léger sourire, presque enfantin vint se glisser sur son visage.  
><em><br>"Oh ... Génial, maintenant tu te moques de moi ..."  
>"Non ... Non pas du tout. Je te trouve jsute mignon quand tu rougis."<br>"... Ce ... n'était pas ... vraiment ce que j'attendais en réponse ..."  
>"Je sais. Et maintenant, tu rougis encore plus."<br>"Oh bon dieu, je te hais tellement."  
>"Je sais."<br>_  
>Avec un léger rire, il se rapprocha de Watson doucement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, tendrement, sa main se levant pour passer dans ses cheveux doucement, évitant la blessure encore marquée au crâne, bien que l'on dise les blessures comme étant les points les plus aphrodisiaques du corps. Bien que cela change selon les personnes. Lentement, le détective s'installait à califourchon sur son "ami", glissant ses mains sur son torse doucement, les passant sous son haut de pyjama, le sentant reculer vivement.<br>_  
>"Sherlock ..."<br>"Oh, ne soit pas aussi pudique ! Je t'ai vu nu tout les jours !"  
>"PARDON ?"<br>"JE DEVAIS TE LAVER !"  
>"OH BON DIEU !"<br>"Arrête de crier !"  
>"Tu m'as vu nu !"<br>"Evidemment ! Comme si j'avais eu le choix !"  
>"Oh dieu, pourquoi ?"<em>

Sherlock soupira et profita de la confusion pour lui retirer directement sa chemise, le laissant paniquer un temps, essayer de se cacher de son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève sa chemise à son tour, action qui bloqua totalement le docteur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, ainsi peu vêtu, sous son regard, croyant que ceci ne se produirait jamais dans une telle situation.  
><em><br>"Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé ta faiblesse, Docteur Watson."  
>"Oh s'il te plaît, quand je suis excité comme ça, appelle-moi John."<br>"D'accord ... John."_

L'ancien soldat ne put empêcher un léger gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait cette voix prononcer son nom dans un tel moment. Il le fixait longuement et le laissa se pencher sur lui, sentant ses lèvres caresser son front, descendre jusqu'à sa gorge, le faisant se cambrer légèrement, doucement, dans un doux soupir légèrement haché. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules de Sherlock, les caressant, les massant doucement alors qu'il le fixait, se tendant doucement lorsqu'il sentant de légères succions à son cou. Evidemment, s'il devait ne faire qu'un avec Watson, il devait montrer à tout le monde que c'était le cas en le marquant largement et profondément sur tout le cou. A chaque marques, Watson gémissait un peu plus longuement sous le sourire à la fois joueur et tendre du détective qui avait analysé, depuis déjà bien longtemps, ses points faibles. A savoir le cou, les poignets et les hanches. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à y laisser passer ses mains, observant le foudroiement d'émotions passant sur le visage de John qui se cambrait avec une légère sensualité de part ce simple geste. Avec un léger rire, le détective se glissait entre ses jambes, le débarassant de son pantalon pour laisser une main remonter le long de sa cuisse pour glisser sous son boxer, le faisant frissonner plus encore. Avec un autre sourire, il s'amusa à mordiller l'une des marques qu'il lui avait laissé, sentant alors, dans un puissant grondement plaisir, une main puissante s'emparer de ses cheveux pour les tirer doucement, le faisant brusquement frissonner étrangement. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir ses faiblesses lui aussi, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait John, il était loin de pouvoir noter quoi que ce soit.  
>Avec un léger rire cette fois, le détective descendit ses lèvres et sa langue le long de son cou, glissant sur ses clavicules pour les marquer elles aussi, ses doigts tirant lentement son boxer sous les tressaillements de ses hanches, doucement, le sentant mourir sous cette affreuse lenteur. Avec un main douce et délicate, il caressa son membre déjà excité, du bout de ses doigts, le regardant se cambrer en grondant avec érotisme.<br>_  
>"Sherlock !"<br>"Shht. Ne gâche pas tout avec des mots. Regarde-moi."_

Watson ne comprit pas ce que désirait Sherlock à ce moment, il ouvrit juste les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, s'y perdant lentement alors qu'il sentait la main se faire experte sur son membre, guidant ses sensations, le faisant parfois même crier sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir sous l'oeil observateur de Sherlock qui semblait, de toute évidence, adorer le voir sous un nouveau jour ainsi. Il continua de le torturer ainsi, longuement, allant parfois vivement et longuement le long de la verge avec ses doigts parfois serrés, parfois délicats, parfois joueur, rendant le docteur complètement fou de toutes ces sensations qui le perçaient à jour. Il sentait son bas-ventre devenir Enfer, ses hanches ne l'écoutant déjà plus et il trembla lorsque Sherlock cessa tout mouvement, le regardant avec incompréhension alors qu'il se penchait près de son oreille, murmurant avec une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.  
><em><br>"Je t'aime aussi, John."_

Ces simples mots suffirent à le faire se libérer dans un cri de plaisir intense dont il ne se connaissait même pas la capacité de le pousser, son coeur explosant avec son plaisir, l'orgasme subit étant le plus violent qu'il eut à surmonter jusqu'à ce jour, le faisant trembler doucement, secoué de légers spasmes alors que le plaisir le transcendait.  
>Totalement perdu, il ne remarqua pas que Sherlock était entrain de se déshabiller à son tour complètement, lentement, le fixant encore alors qu'il massait son bas-ventre calmement pour l'aider à s'apaiser sans pour autant faire partir les sensations.<br>Bien que Moriarty s'amusait à le surnommer "La Vierge", Sherlock avait prit tout son temps pour se renseigner sur tout ça une fois qu'il eût rencontré John et que celui-ci suscita sa curiosité. Avec un léger sourire, ses mains allèrent glisser dans les dos du docteur, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait avec force, langoureusement, les bras de l'ancien soldat passant autour de son cou pour l'enserrer tel un étau puissant. Occupé par le baiser, Sherlock savait que John ne remarquerai que tardivement que ses mains descendaient lentement jusqu'à ses fessiers qu'il massait déjà avec puissance, soupirant longuement dans son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une légère réprimande à travers leur baiser, l'ignorant en la faisant passer pour un gémissement en plus, l'embrassant plus vivement encore pour ne pas qu'il puisse réagir lorsqu'il laissa ses doigts devenirent plus intimes avec lui, le sentant se ruer légèrement à la première insertion, l'habituant calmement en soupirant dans leur baiser, continuant à l'habituer avec deux puis trois doigts, le sentant réagir et se débattre légèrement et fondre ensuite dans le plaisir lorsque la douleur laisse place au plaisir. Alors qu'il le sentait fondre, le détective se redressa, libérant ses lèvres pour entendre ses doux et tendres gémissements emplir la pièce avec érotisme, le faisant sourire plus encore alors qu'ils croisèrent leur regards, lui murmurant quelques mots doux, dont le fait qu'il le trouvait magnifique juste pour le simple plaisir de le voir rougir encore plus. Après l'avoir poussé à bout, retire lentement ses doigts pour le serrer puissament contre lui, se glissant entre ses jambes pour lui murmurer de nombreuses paroles érotiques au creux de l'oreille, l'entendant y répondre dans quelques murmures parfois alors que son membre caressait l'intimité. Le sentant hésitant, il laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches pour les masser vivement et le voir se tordre de plaisir sous leur danse. Le fixant longuement, il lui murmura à nouveau qu'il l'aimait avant de glisser en lui, lui arrachant un profond cri mêlant douleur et plaisir extrême, lui-même poussant un grondement de plaisir qu'il ne put réprimer. Il le fixa longuement avant de commencer à se mouvoir en lui, regardant les émotions transcender son visage, passer de la douleur au plaisir le plus puissant, ses lèvres criant légèrement son nom alors qu'il allait et venait en lui avec déjà une puissance brûlante, érotique, les tuant à petit feu tout les deux. Et pire encore fut lorsqu'il trouva son point de plaisir, sa prostate qu'il frappa dans de grands élans de coups de reins, le regardant se tordre sous le plaisir, lui supplier de lui en offrir encore plus. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues, très longues minutes qu'ils se libérèrent tout deux dans un puissant cri de plaisir à s'en faire ébranler les murs. Les ongles de Holmes griffant les hanches de Watson, le faisant se cambrer plus encore, tout deux atteignant un paradis où même les anges sont interdits, qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire, qu'aucun détails ne peut être raconté. Et le retour à la réalité fut brusque, mais tellement plaisant. Sherlock s'effondra sur le corps de son ami, et maintenant amant, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que ce dernier récupérait encore dans une respiration haletante et bruyante, tremblant encore doucement alors qu'il croisait son regard.  
>Sherlock se retira de lui une fois leur orgasme et spasmes légèrement retombés, s'allongeant à côté de lui alors qu'ils mêlaient leurs jambes et leurs bras, tout deux le regard plongés l'un dans l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.<br>_  
>"Je pense que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de monde."<br>"Ne sois pas stupide Watson."  
>"Je ne le suis pas. Je pense ce que je viens de te dire. Vraiment."<br>"..."_

Avec un léger rire, Sherlock le prenait dans ses bras doucement, l'enserrant plus encore en lui embrassant le front, fermant les yeux en sombrant peu à peu.  
><em><br>"Je t'aime, Sherlock."  
>"Je sais, John. Je sais."<br>_

_

Et à l'autre bout de la ville, quelqu'un savait ce qu'il se passait. Et c'était loin de lui plaire. Mais il/elle se retenait. Gardait son come back pour une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau chapitre ... Un conte où Sherlock et Watson sont loin de n'être que de simples amis.


End file.
